fallenlondonfandomcom-20200215-history
Quicklist
This page intends to list all the code needed to be able to quickly write down the rewards. Just modify it according to your needs, and feel free to add. To use, just click edit, then click source, copy the portion you need, paste it to the page you were editing, and modify any changes in words (E.G. dropping instead of increasing) Primary Attributes * Dangerous is increasing... * Persuasive is increasing... * Shadowy is increasing... * Watchful is increasing... Menace * Nightmares is dropping... * Scandal is dropping... * Suspicion is dropping... * Unaccountably Peckish is increasing... * Wounds is increasing... Second Chances * You've gained 1 x Confident Smile * You've gained 1 x Hard-Earned Lesson * You've gained 1 x Hastily Scrawled Warning Note * You've gained 1 x Sudden Insight * You've gained 1 x Surprise Attack Plan Items * You've gained 1 x Appalling Secret * You've gained 10 x Carnival Ticket * You've gained 48 x Cryptic Clue * You've gained 48 x Deep Amber * You've gained 1 x Diamond * You've gained 32 x Drop of Prisoner's Honey * You've gained 99 x Foxfire Candle Stub * You've gained 20 x Glim * You've gained 48 x Greyfields 1879 * You've gained 44 x Greyfields 1882 * You've gained 40 x Jade Fragment * You've gained 1 x London Street Sign * You've gained 51 x Moon-pearl * You've gained 30 x Nevercold Brass Sliver * You've gained 504 x Primordial Shriek * You've gained 95 x Rostygold * You've gained 85 x Silk Scrap * You've gained 85 x Souls * You've gained 18 x Stolen Correspondence * You've gained 83 x Whispered Secret Story * an agent of the Cheesemonger is increasing... * investigating the Secrets of St Dunstan's is increasing... * An occurrence! Your 'occasionally seen at Mr Wines' Revels' Quality is now 10! * Visiting Clathermont's Tattoo Parlour is increasing.. * Tales of Mahogany Hall is increasing... Recurring Dreams * Dreaming Strange Dreams: A Game of Chess is increasing... Intrigue * Intimate with a Secular Missionary is increasing... * Intimate with a Revolutionary Firebrand is increasing... Progress * Fascinating... is increasing... * Investigating... is increasing... * Running Battle... is increasing... * Seeking... is increasing... * Term Passing... is increasing... Quirks * Austere is increasing... * Daring is increasing... * Forceful is increasing... * Heartless is increasing... * Hedonist is increasing... * Magnanimous is increasing... * Melancholy is increasing... * Ruthless is increasing... * Steadfast is increasing... * Subtle is increasing... Connections * Connected: Benthic is increasing... * Connected: Bohemian is increasing... * Connected: Criminals is increasing... * Connected: Glass is increasing... * Connected: Hell is increasing... * Connected: Revolutionaries is increasing... * Connected: Rubbery Men is increasing... * Connected: Shroud is increasing... * Connected: Society is increasing... * Connected: Summerset is increasing... * Connected: The Church is increasing... * Connected: The Constables is increasing... * Connected: The Docks is increasing... * Connected: the Duchess is increasing... * Connected: The Great Game is increasing... * Connected: The Masters of the Bazaar is increasing... * Connected: The Orient is increasing... * Connected: The Tomb-Colonies is increasing... * Connected: Urchins is increasing...